


Возвращение

by J2forever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Pan, Character Death, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2forever/pseuds/J2forever
Summary: AU после 3x11. После того, как проклятие забрало все их воспоминания о Сторибруке и Неверленде, Спасительница и ее семья также забыли еще одну очень важную вещь. Питер Пэн никогда не проигрывает.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165145) by [Teatime86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86). 



— Ты кое-что забыла, мам, — заметил Генри, указав подбородком на кружку горячего шоколада, которую мать только что поставила перед собой. Эмма улыбнулась, поняв, о чем он говорит.

— Верно, корица, — вспомнила она, взяв пластиковый шейкер, заполненный упомянутой специей, и передавая его сыну. Он с усмешкой взял его, перевернул вверх дном и встряхнул над своим напитком, прежде чем поставить обратно на стол. Эмма сделала то же самое, и они весело засмеялись над своими кружками-близнецами, прежде чем приступить к завтраку. Это был их утренний ритуал, испытанный, верный и совершенно нормальный.

***

На крыше дома напротив, стояли два мальчика, которые смотрели на мать и сына с одинаково нечитаемыми выражениями на лицах.

У более низкого были темно-русые волосы, заправленные за уши и выглядевшие слегка прилизанными, а дьявольские глаза имели острый взгляд и, казалось, постоянно менялись. Его высокий компаньон был более загорелым и с длинной желтоватой челкой.

Оба казались ужасно неуместными в пестрых плащах и фланелевых шарфах, обернутых вокруг шеи, несмотря на утреннюю жару. Плащ того, что пониже, был покрыт разноцветными пятнами и выглядел примерно на два размера больше, чем нужно, подол доставал до его колен.

— Значит, ты вернул меня только для того, чтобы увидеть всю полноту твоей неудачи? — сухо поинтересовался высокий, подняв на плечо деревянную дубинку. Его голос не выдавал раздражения, которое он сейчас испытывал.

Другой невесело хохотнул в привычной шутливой манере.

— Я вернул тебя, Феликс, потому что я все еще нуждаюсь в тебе, — заявил он, как ни в чем не бывало, голосом с сильным британским акцентом. Его пальцы скользнули к белому кинжалу с черной ручкой, в то время, как взгляд оставался сосредоточенным на открытом окне.

— Сейчас у них нет воспоминаний, поэтому они не ожидают того, что я запланировал, — заявил он, скривив губы в усмешке, которая выглядела еще более зловещей в сочетании с его юными чертами. Уголки губ Феликса слегка дернулись при следующих словах: — Они не выучили урок с первого раза. Даже в смерти, Питер Пэн никогда не проигрывает.

***

_— Пэн никогда не проигрывает._

Эти слова пронеслись сквозь окно и достигли ушей Эммы, мгновенно привлекая ее внимание. Но когда она посмотрела в сторону, откуда раздался голос, там была только пустая крыша.

— Мам, все в порядке? — взволнованный голос Генри вырвал ее из задумчивости. Она повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Да, Генри, — ответила она таким успокаивающим тоном, каким только могла. — Все в порядке.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Флэшбек** _

_— Осторожнее, может, он и выглядит как мальчишка, но он — кровавый демон._

_Эмма закрыла глаза при этом замечании, остановившись, прежде чем бросить на него быстрый, испытующий взгляд._

_— Ты сейчас сказал это образно? — проницательно спросила она, выгнув светлую бровь._

_Темноволосый пират тоже остановился, мрачно покачав головой._

_— К сожалению, нет, — сказал он, загадочно блеснув глазами. — Я говорил буквально. Пэн — демон, один из самых смертоносных, каких я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни._

_Он помолчал, пытаясь придумать, как наилучшим образом сформулировать, насколько опасным был противник, с которым они столкнулись. Вскоре он, наконец, нашел подходящую формулировку._

_— Представь себе худший ужас, о котором только можешь подумать, и умножь его примерно на тысячу. Это то, через что он заставит вас пройти на этом острове и с чем придется столкнуться, если вы сделаете из него врага._

_Спасительница слегка прищурила суровые глаза цвета морской волны на его осторожно-нейтральный тон._

_— Звучит так, словно ты восхищаешься им, — прокомментировала она, заметно пытаясь избежать каких-либо обвинений в ее голосе. В конце концов, Крюк здесь, чтобы помочь им._

_— Не восхищаюсь, Свон, просто… у меня есть опыт общения с нашим врагом, — поправил ее Крюк, небрежно пожав плечами. Он встретил ее подозрительный взгляд, не вздрогнув. — И если ты действительно хочешь вернуть своего мальчика, тебе нужно знать, с чем ты столкнулась._

_Реджина за спиной Эммы насмешливо рассмеялась._

_— Демон? Помилуй, — пренебрежительно усмехнулась Злая Королева, похрустывая костяшками пальцев, что, вероятно, должно было быть способом угрозы: — Сколько проблем может доставить один подросток?_

_— Реджина, может, ты не должна… — Мэри Маргарет начала было отговаривать ее, но Крюк прервал:_

_— Все в порядке. Королева может верить в то, что хочет, но ты увидишь, что я имею в виду, и довольно скоро. Пэн гораздо больше, чем просто подросток, и вы были бы глупцами, если бы недооценивали его._

_Эмма подняла руку в примиряющем жесте._

_— Что ж, давайте просто побеспокоимся о том, чтобы найти Пэна, и тогда мы сможем решить, насколько он опасен на самом деле, — поспешно предложила она компромисс, чтобы заставить их вновь двигаться и вернуться на нужную тропу._

_Разномастная группа согласилась с этим и последовала за Спасительницей c поляны. Однако, Эмма не могла выбросить слова Крюка из головы. Она подождала, пока Реджина и ее родители пройдут вперед, затем оттащила одетого в кожу пирата в сторону._

_— Ты знаешь Пэна лучше, чем кто-либо из нас, верно? — шепотом спросила она, пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Пират склонил голову:_

_— Кроме Темного, да, полагаю, что знаю._

_Эмма глубоко вдохнула._

_— Тогда расскажи о нем больше, мне нужно знать, — упорно настаивала она, чтобы получить дополнительную информацию: — Ты говоришь, что он демон? Я хочу знать наверняка, что это значит._

_Пират снова посмотрел на нее, не видя ничего, кроме осуждения на ее слегка раскрасневшемся лице. Он на мгновение задумался, затем поднял руку с крюком в знак капитуляции._

_— Просто помни, что ты сама попросила об этом, — предупредил он, прежде чем выполнить ее требование. — Когда я сказал, что он демон, я просто был добрым. Правда в том, что «демон» это даже комплимент, — тихо ответил Крюк Спасительнице задумчивым голосом. — Даже демон не будет таким властолюбивым или безжалостным, как Питер Пэн._

_Спасительнице не хотелось верить тому, что он говорил, она не хотела верить, что ее сын действительно был в руках такого ужасного человека. Однако, за неимением других вариантов, у нее не было выбора, кроме как поверить пирату на слово._

_Она снова глубоко вздохнула._

_— Итак, что ты предлагаешь делать? — спросила она с любопытством, сжимая в руке меч, который Крюк дал ей, чтобы она перестала бояться — меч, принадлежавший Нилу. — У него должна же быть какая-то слабость, верно?_

_Ее спутник тяжело вздохнул._

_— Нет, у него их нет. Или, по крайней мере, ни одной, о которой я бы знал, — мрачно ответил он, вытаскивая флягу и предлагая ей в качестве примирения._

_Ему действительно было жаль, что он не преувеличивал, но этого было никак не избежать. Пэн действительно был демоном, и перейти ему дорогу было бы самой глупой вещью, какую только можно было сделать. Тем не менее, он был здесь и именно это и делал._

 

_**Настоящее время** _

Капитан Киллиан Джонс, он же «Крюк», стоял за штурвалом своего корабля, «Веселого Роджера», глядя на темное море, простирающееся перед ним. Посреди ночи, когда звезды были скрыты темными облаками, оно казалось почти непрозрачным, и было невозможно увидеть что-то под его поверхностью, но это не было проблемой для пирата.

Он все еще помнил прошедший год: от момента, когда он присоединился к матери Злой Королевы, чтобы отомстить Темному, до того, как прибыл в Сторибрук и полюбил Спасительницу. Хуже всего, он помнил, что вернуло его обратно домой — Темное проклятие, которое Пэн претворил в жизнь, и Злая Королева, попытавшаяся остановить его после смерти Пэна. Предполагалось, что оно заберет его воспоминания, но, по какой-то причине, они были еще при нем.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты их сохранил, — вывел Крюка из задумчивости знакомый британский акцент. Он опасливо обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу со злодеем, который разлучил его и Эмму.

— Ты, — выдохнул он в ужасе. — Ты же мертв.

Он не побеспокоился о каких-либо любезностях, поскольку в них не было необходимости.

Светловолосый подросток, стоявший за ним, одарил его дерзкой, белозубой усмешкой.

— Брось, капитан, ты знаешь меня лучше, чем они. Ты действительно думал, что все кончилось? — изрек он насмешливо, темные глаза сверкали детским озорством.

Пират с большим усилием воздержался от гримасы.

— Пират всегда будет надеяться, — мрачно пробормотал он, сжав кулак. Он неопределенно и преувеличенно вздохнул. — Так что ты делаешь <i>здесь</i>? Разве ты не вернешься в Неверленд, чтобы снова создать свою армию?

Улыбка Питера слегка померкла при упоминании о его «потерянных мальчиках», но через секунду она вновь вернулась.

— Это не проблема, — легкомысленно ответил он: — Моя цель — ты.

— Я? — переспросил Крюк, озадаченно выгнув бровь. — Потому что я все еще помню, что ты сделал? Я думал, что ты хотел этого.

— О, я хотел этого, — злобно подтвердил Пэн, и темные глаза замерцали под его золотыми ресницами: — Я хотел, чтобы ты все помнил — так оно и произошло.

Капитан недовольно нахмурился.

— Что это значит? — подозрительно спросил он, незаметно меняя положение руки, чтобы суметь схватить рукоять своей сабли.

Бывший лидер потерянных мальчишек внезапно оказался прямо перед ним, встав так, что они были почти нос-к-носу.

— Я хочу тебе предложить сделку во второй раз, капитан, — заявил он, осознанно игнорируя его вопрос. Его улыбка скривилась: — Только на этот раз, если ты не согласишься, Эмма будет той, кто ответит за последствия.

Возможно, Крюк должен был чувствовать себя куда более разъяренным, ведь Пэн угрожал женщине, которую он, возможно, любил. Пэн, несомненно, ожидал, что он будет в ярости, поэтому действовал прямо противоположно.

— А что, если мне все еще неинтересно? — ответил он с притворным спокойствием.

Он мог сказать, что белокурый мальчишка не купил его, хотя он не позволил себе обманываться.

— Как я уже говорил, мне нравится действие, и мне кажется, что ты лучше всего реагируешь на него, поэтому позволь выразиться более понятно. У тебя есть двадцать четыре часа, чтобы принять решение — или забытая Спасительница больше никого не спасет.

— Имеешь в виду, что ты убьешь ее? — предположил пират с удивительным количеством яда в голосе. Пэн загадочно рассмеялся.

— О нет, не я лично, но я не могу говорить за своих новых друзей, — небрежно отмахнулся он, даже не пытаясь скрыть своей радости.

Капитану «Веселого Роджера» пришлось заставить себя не отшатнуться, когда горячее дыхание Пэна коснулось его левого уха.

— Двадцать четыре часа, Киллиан, и все закончится, — тихо произнес бессмертный. — Тик-так.

После этого он исчез так же легко, как если бы его вообще никогда не было.

Как только он ушел, Крюк облегченно выдохнул, до этого даже не замечая, что перестал дышать. Он позволил руке упасть с рукояти своей сабли и снова выдохнул.

Хоть и маловероятно, как казалось, он действительно должен был предвидеть это. После всего времени, что он провел со злодеем, он действительно должен был знать, что Пэн все еще жив. Он был настоящим демоном, а демоны всегда находили способ вернуться.

Теперь у него были одни только сутки, чтобы принять судьбоносное решение: заключить сделку с дьяволом или пожертвовать Эммой Свон. Казалось, обычно безупречные инстинкты выживания в последнее время его подводили.

 

**_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_ **

Эмма подошла к Генри в вестибюле их многоквартирного дома, неся его школьную сумку в одной руке и дымящийся термос с кофе в другой. Это была еще одна часть их утреннего распорядка: проводить сына до автобуса, который должен доставить его в школу.

Когда она шла через вестибюль, ее ум был наполнен воспоминаниями последних десяти лет: начиная с момента, когда она передумала отдавать сына, и до переезда в Нью-Йорк с решением поднимать его здесь. Генри был для нее целым миром: она даже не позволила себе найти парня, опасаясь пропустить хоть одно мгновение с сыном.

Последние десять лет ее жизни, _их_  жизни, были замечательными. Она была счастлива заботиться о Генри и, поставив его на первое место, ни разу не пожалела о своем решении оставить его.

Каждое утро было хорошим, так как у нее был Генри, но сегодняшнее почему-то было другим. По какой-то причине, она не могла избавиться от ощущения, что где-то рядом была опасность и она приближалась к Генри.

Если и была одна вещь, которой она научилась, будучи матерью, так это было то, что, когда дело касалось безопасности ее ребенка, она всегда должна доверять своей интуиции.

Когда они подошли к стеклянной двери, мальчик-шатен выжидательно протянул руку за рюкзаком.

— Я опаздываю, мам, — напомнил он, когда она не отдала его сразу.

Его мать вздрогнула от звука голоса, словно очнулась от транса или чего-то подобного.

— Верно, извини, — сказала она, поспешно протянув Генри пакет.

Когда мальчик натянул ремни на плечи, он внимательно посмотрел на мать.

— Ты уверена, что с тобой все в порядке, мам? Ты ведешь себя странно все утро, — заметил он, озабоченно сморщив лоб.

Эмма нахмурила брови, когда ее сын поинтересовался. Невероятно: она чувствовала, что он был в опасности, а он волновался по поводу нее.

Она присела до уровня его глаз, крепко сжав его плечи.

— Нет, я не в порядке, Генри, — тихо сказала она, с опаской оглядевшись. — Мне неспокойно и я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен, хорошо? Сегодня что-то не так.

Генри кивнул, правильно поняв ее слова.

— Конечно, я буду осторожен, — заверил он, сжимая ее руку на плече: — Но ты объяснишь все лучше, когда я вернусь домой.

Эмма слегка рассмеялась в ответ на его вялый тон и обняла его.

— Я люблю тебя, малыш, — прошептала она, ласково целуя его в макушку.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Генри, прежде чем осторожно выбраться из ее объятий. — Но мне нужно идти учиться, — он быстро поцеловал ее, прежде чем убежать, чтобы успеть на свой автобус.

Тем не менее, когда он выходил из дверей, затылком он испытал странное покалывающее чувство, как будто за ним следят. Он остановился на нижней ступеньке школьного автобуса и внимательно осмотрелся.

Когда его взгляд упал на крышу здания напротив дома, где была его с Эммой квартира, ему пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы убедиться, что все видит нормально. На мгновение он мог поклясться, что видел стоящего там мальчика, но это не могло быть правдой.

Встряхнувшись, он забрался в автобус и сел, потирая глаза. На крыше не могло быть мальчика, — сказал он себе твердо, — потому что никто не мог туда подняться.

Или же все-таки был?

 ***

С восходом солнца в Нью-Йорке, звание «демона» стало, по отношению к первому Потерянному мальчику, действительно справедливым.

Его глаза казались темными до такой степени, что напоминали расплавленный металл, кипящий под полупрозрачными золотыми ресницами. Кроме того, его кожа, казалось, мерцала, обнажая реальность того, насколько он был бесчеловечным.

Когда он наблюдал, как «Истинно верующий» вышел из квартиры, которую он делил с родной матерью, поистине звериная ухмылка изогнула уголки его полных губ. Он был удовлетворен своим невежеством. Он понятия не имел, насколько аномальна его жизнь.

Бросив самодовольный взгляд через плечо на капюшон Феликса, который все еще был на его стороне, он произнес всего два слова, с которых всё действительно началось:

_— Давай поиграем._


	3. Chapter 3

**Зачарованный лес**

_Появляющиеся из ниоткуда облака зеленого дыма начали наполнять воздух. Все, кто были родом из сказочных земель, начали паниковать. Они были уверены, что на них наложено еще одно проклятие, и, после того, что сделало первое, они не хотели знать, чем закончится это._

_К счастью, когда туман рассеялся, не было ни новой резни, ни бушующего ада, и у людей все еще были их воспоминания. Вместо этого дым выявил пеструю группу мужчин и женщин. Очень знакомых мужчин и женщин._

Снежка моргнула аквамариновыми глазами, постепенно пробуждаясь от бессознательной бездны. Она почувствовала холод и твердую землю под щекой. Более того, на языке чувствовался вкус грязи, а не асфальта. Это определенно был не Сторибрук.

Девушка осторожно поднялась на ноги, откинув назад пряди длинных темных волос. Она взглянула на плечи и обнаружила черные кудряшки: ее волосы действительно были длинными. Но это были не все изменения.

Когда она осмотрела себя, на ней больше не было современной одежды. Вместо этого на девушке был тот же наряд, который она носила перед тем, как взойти на трон: белая туника, плащ, сапоги, бриджи и перчатки. Все, что осталось от пребывания в человеческом мире, исчезло, за исключением воспоминаний.

За спиной она услышала отчетливые звуки шевеления. Глубоко вдохнув, обернулась посмотреть, кто это.

Ее муж, Прекрасный принц — Дэвид Нолан для тех, кто вернулся из человеческого мира, — тоже вставал на ноги, пытаясь отряхнуть штаны. Он также был одет в свою сказочную одежду вместо джинсов и фланелевой рубашки.

Вокруг них были их друзья из Сторибрука — Гномы, Бейлфаер, Ариэль, Шапочка, Эрик, Бабушка, Белль и даже Реджина. Все просыпались от насланного на них сонного проклятия и медленно приходили в себя. Слабое утешение: по крайней мере, она была не одна.

Увидев свою жену, Прекрасный встал рядом с ней, а остальные продолжили медленно подниматься. Снежка окинула взглядом окрестности: она увидела деревья, знакомые арки и кислотного цвета дым, все еще висевший в воздухе.

Увидев все это вновь и отметив, что они все вернулись в одежде, которую носили в Зачарованном лесу, принцесса могла сделать только один вывод.

— Мы вернулись, — наконец нарушила она напряженное молчание, тщетно пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

Прекрасный положил ей на плечо руку в утешительном жесте.

— По крайней мере, мы в безопасности от Пэна, — сказал он премиряюще, мягко обняв ее: — Он умер, а Эмма и Генри в порядке…

— Это не так, честно говоря, — холодный ирландский акцент разрезал воздух — акцент, который был подозрительно знакомым.

Внезапно дым полностью исчез, и Прекрасный и компания оказались в окружении знакомых фигур в черном. Но это было не самым большим шоком. Нет, самое большое потрясение заключалось в том, кто их возглавлял.

Он вышел из тени и направился к ним. Глаза Белоснежки расширились, когда она увидела, что он был одет в ту же одежду, в которой был в последний раз, когда она его видела, — в момент его смерти.

— Грэм? — она с таким же шоком и недоверием посмотрела в глаза покойному шерифу Сторибрука. Ошибки быть не могло: она смотрела на Охотника — только он больше не был похож на того человека, которого она знала.

Теперь в его дымчато-синих глазах была злоба, которой никогда не было раньше. В нем что-то резко изменилось. Снежка не была уверена, но все же.

— Грэм, что ты здесь делаешь? Что еще важнее, как ты здесь оказался? — недоверчиво спросил принц, взяв на себя смелость, потому что его жена явно потеряла дар речи. Он понимал, что даже в Зачарованном лесу люди, вернувшиеся из мертвых, не были обычным явлением, особенно люди, которые умерли в реальном мире.

Охотник медленно и лениво сделал шаг к нему, выглядя обманчиво безобидным, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки. Однако Прекрасный не рисковал: в ту минуту, когда он подошел слишком близко, принц осторожно вытащил меч.

— Больше ни шагу, пока не ответишь на мой вопрос, — твердо сказал Дэвид, защищая собой жену.

Грэм усмехнулся, опустив руки, поднятые в жесте капитуляции, и слабая улыбка изогнула его губы.

— Боюсь, Ваши Величества, что вы слишком долго отсутствовали, чтобы иметь право отдавать здесь приказы, — его улыбка стала кривой: — Что касается того, что я здесь делаю, нам сказали ждать, когда вы вернетесь…

— Что значит «мы»? Кто эти люди? — оборвала его Мэри Маргарет, видимо, снова обретя дар речи, чтобы присоединиться к допросу.

Грэм неодобрительно цокнул языком.

— Вы хотите сказать, что не узнаете их? — Он махнул рукой в сторону своих спутников в плащах с еще одним невеселым смешком: — Жаль, потому что они так ждали встречи с вами.

— Говори, кто они такие, — прошипел принц, вторгаясь в личное пространство Грэма и угрожающе наставив на него меч.

Бывший шериф ухмыльнулся, обнажив свои собачьи зубы.

— Познакомьтесь с новыми потерянными мальчишками, — прошептал он. Он щелкнул пальцами своим спутникам: — Взять их.

Через секунду группа мальчиков в масках окружила вновь прибывших. Они были окружены со всех сторон без каких-либо шансов отступить, — не то чтобы они не пытались, конечно.

Раздался громкий стук, когда меч Дэвида вырвали из его руки, и мужина упал на землю у ног Грэма. Он сердито фыркнул, пытаясь освободиться от своих пленителей, но их хватка была слишком сильна, поэтому борьба не увенчалась успехом.

Охотник поднял свой меч с земли и небрежно положил его на правое плечо, прежде чем обратиться к Потерянным мальчикам:

— Вы знаете, что с ними делать, — он повернулся на каблуках и пошел было прочь, но потом, словно внезапно вспомнив что-то, остановился и бросил через плечо:

— О, и Питер Пэн шлет вам привет, — произнес он последние слова, которые они хотели услышать, оставив в воздухе завуалированное предположение, когда их всех забрали с места посадки.

 

  
_**Тем временем в Сторибруке** _

_Земля, насколько мог видеть глаз, была выжжена, испещрена черными прожилками и завалена грудами пепла и золы. Оглядываясь вокруг, вы никогда не догадались бы, что на этом огромном открытом участке когда-то стоял город, но так оно и было._

_Именно там когда-то стоял Сторибрук, штат Мэн._

_Среди обугленных руин стоял одинокий мальчик, лицо которого было закрыто капюшоном пестрого, залатанного плаща. Тьма окружила его как саван, добавляя ауру сверхъестественного._

_Черный туман закружился в темной воронке рядом с ним, и с яркой вспышкой превратился в столб медного пламени. Возникшее в результате свечение осветило темную ночь, пустые улицы и поникшую листву на окраинах площади._

_Мальчик в плаще заговорил в темноту с ритмичным британским акцентом, доносящимся из-под капюшона, формировавшимся в слова, которые определенно не принадлежали этому времени. А затем он вытащил из-под плаща деревянную свирель и начал играть._

_Огонь взметался ввысь, распространялся и горел все ярче, когда каждая замогильная нота пронзала ночной воздух, отчетливо звеня в мертвой тишине. Черный туман превратился в ядовито-кислотный зеленый и начал выходить из свирели мальчика, ниспадая на небо над головой и землю внизу._

_Один тонкий нефритовый завиток нашел путь туда, где когда-то был колодец, и исчез в центре оставшегося обсидианового кольца на асфальте. В земле начали появляться трещины, сопровождаемые багровыми узорами, которые имели странное сходство с цветом крови._

_По мере того, как дудочник продолжал играть, музыка набирала громкость, а малиновые трещины расширялись, как будто подталкиваемые. Когда музыка достигла кульминации, земля разделилась на две части, открыв гигантскую, бесконечную пещеру._

_Из отверстия поднялся зеленый дым и стал приобретать телесную форму. Длинные мускулистые руки и ноги, бледное лицо со шрамом, высокая фигура была полностью укутана в пестрый коричневый плащ с потрепанным капюшоном, который закрывал почти половину лица, когда он опустил голову._

_Когда тени и дым полностью слились в знакомую мужскую фигуру, дудочник остановил свою игру и бросил взгляд на восемь мальчиков, которые собрались вокруг пылающего огня._

_Довольная ухмылка тронула его розовые губы. Воздух всколыхнулся, когда он снова появился перед мальчиком, которого вызвал из тумана. Он отбросил свой рыжеватый капот и радушно приветствовал:_

_— С возвращением, Феликс._

_Фигура в капюшоне поднялась во весь рост, в его руке материализовалась из дыма деревянная дубинка, прежде чем он сосредоточил все свое внимание на своем бывшем лидере._

_— Пэн, — он вернул приветствие с привычным отсутствием каких-либо эмоций. Его глаза критично осмотрели своих товарищей: — Вижу, предателей заменяют._

_Пэн утвердительно кивнул темно-русой головой._

_— Темный, Злая Королева и Спасительница забрали мою семью и мою победу. Теперь, полагаю, мне пора сделать то же самое с ними, — объявил он со злобой, глаза ярко сверкали в свете огня._

_Его помощник издал низкий зловещий смешок, казалось, полностью соглашаясь с этой мыслью, но этого, видимо, было недостаточно, потому что Пэн задал следующий вопрос:_

_— А как же ты, Феликс? Я тоже должен искать тебе замену?_

_Губы Феликса дернулись, будто этот вопрос его позабавил._

_— Конечно, нет, — усмехнулся он, словно оскорбленный простым предположением, что его верность колеблется. — Ты же не думал, что такой мелочи, как мое убийство, будет достаточно, чтобы заставить меня уйти?_

_— Нет, — небрежно прокомментировал невысокий мальчик, и приподнял один уголок рта, уловив явную обиду в тоне его спутника._

_Пока двое бывших Потерянных Мальчика беседовали, остальные продолжали дико танцевать вокруг костра, напоминая своих предшественников. Все они были в ночных рубашках, а лица освещены оранжевым свечением._

_— Итак, каков план на этот раз? — с любопытством спросил Феликс, положив дубинку на плечо, пока он ждал ответа._

_Легкая ухмылка Пэна превратилась в полноценную, которая выглядела все более искаженной на его обманчиво юношеских чертах._

_— На этот раз игра переходить на новый уровень, один из нескольких, — тихо объявил демон, глядя сквозь тонкие ресницы. Он сделал паузу, прежде чем продолжить: — Они думают, что если просто сохранить воспоминания, то это будет значить, что они победили. Что ж, я собираюсь заставить их жалеть о том, что это не все, что я украл у них._

_Он отвернулся от ревущего огня и направился к предыдущей городской линии, поманив Феликса за собой, прежде чем использовать свои силы, чтобы вторгнуться в чужие умы. Его голос заполнял их разум, темный, звучный, который невозможно было игнорировать._

_— На этот раз Сердце истинного верующего почернеет и превратится в Темное Сердце, которое будет принадлежать мне и только мне. И когда я подчиню его своей воле, и его семья снова попытается спасти его, он станет орудием их гибели._

**_— Теперь вы все принадлежите мне._ **

_Вместе он и Феликс перешли мигающую черту, пересекающую реальность. Старое проклятие города исчезло. Пришло время создать новое._

 

***

«Веселый Роджер» причалил в то время, когда солнце поднималось над вершинами вечнозеленых деревьев. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, когда корабль был в этих водах, и его капитан не был в восторге от возвращения.

Он думал, что сможет обрести покой после того, как заставит Темного заплатить за содеянное, после того, как убьет Румпельштильцхена. Однако, он знал, что этого никогда не произойдет, особенно после того, как Питер Пэн вернулся.

Демон никогда не был тем, кого Крюк назвал бы другом, но и врагом он раньше тоже не был. По крайней мере, пока пират не допустил ошибку, сделав его одним из них. Теперь ценой была либо жизнь Эммы Свон, либо его душа.

Странно, однако, вариант просто не принять сделку Пэна и позволить Эмме умереть не был таким уж непривлекательным. Должно быть, он не должен даже думать об этом — учитывая, что он попал в эту переделку, чтобы попытаться завоевать ее, но, тем не менее, он не чувствовал непреодолимой, всепоглощающей потребности спасти ее. Честно говоря, он почти ничего не чувствовал — по крайней мере, в том, что касается Эммы.

Странный парадокс, он оказался почти все еще желающим принять сделку Пана, но не спасать жизнь Эммы. Хотя отчасти на это была причина: она сказала, что, согласно рассказам ее мира, он должен был быть настоящим злодеем, а не Пэн. Возвращаясь к этому разговору, он задал себе вопрос, каково было бы по-настоящему быть злодеем — делать больше, чем просто пытаться убить кого-то, кто был возведен в ранг героев, или просто прыгать от благодетеля к благодетелю в зависимости от того, кто мог бы помочь ему сделать это.

Он недолго видел плохих парней, когда работал на Пэна, и обнаружил, что у него действительно нет склонности к этому. Но каким-то образом теперь все изменилось таким образом, что он захотел дать ему еще один шанс.

— Я так понимаю, ты уже принял решение.

Крюк даже не стал притворяться, что удивлен, когда этот мягкий, переливчатый британский акцент проник в его мысли, доносясь с другой стороны его корабля.

Он обернулся и обнаружил, что демон прислонился к одному из деревянных столбов, засунув большие пальцы за пояс, и одна из лодыжек закинута за другую. Крюк никогда не мог сказать, был ли этот расслабленный жест маской или он действительно был таким небрежным во всем.

Уголки губ Пэна удивленно дернулись, когда он заметил, что пират смотрит на него, словно пытаясь понять.

— Ты таким не будешь, знаешь ведь, — резко сказал он, ухмыляясь.

Крюк закрыл глаза на резкость его тона и изогнул бровь в любопытстве.

— Не буду каким именно? — он нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты не сможешь выбраться из этого невредимым — не так, как в последний раз, — блондин исправил то, что первоначально намеревался сказать, с обманчиво невинным выражением на его бледном лице. Он тихо рассмеялся, когда другая бровь пирата поднялась к первой. — Ты пойман, капитан. Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты быть в моей клетке или своей собственной?

Хмурый взгляд пирата стал только сильнее. Где-то во всем этом была загадка или ловушка. Сделка Пэна никогда не была без какого-нибудь небольшого условия, о котором он раньше не рассказывал. Именно так все это работало с кем-то вроде него. В играх Пэна всегда были неожиданные повороты — именно это делало их настолько опасными.

Он невесело усмехнулся, когда понял, что именно это будет означать — сыграть злодея. Всегда быть на десять шагов впереди всех; никаких извинений, никаких сожалений и никакого уважения к кому-либо, кроме себя самого. Это было именно то, что он хотел испытать на себе.

Он позволил хмурому взгляду рассеяться, выражение его лица стало беспристрастным, и пожал обтянутыми кожей плечами.

— Ты сказал, что случится, если я не приму твою маленькую сделку, но что, если я соглашусь? Какая тогда выгода для меня? — мягко спросил он, все еще не дав четкого ответа, принял он предложение или нет.

Постоянно меняющиеся глаза Пэна практически светились озорством.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, оттолкнувшись от столба и медленно шагнув вперед, раскрыв руки.

За три шага он сократил расстояние между ними, каким-то образом сумев взглянуть на пирата, даже будучи ниже его раза в два.

— Как насчет силы пересекать царства без портала? — предложил Питер с улыбкой, но с намеком на опасность. — Или немного магии, чтобы упростить твои задачи?

Когда Крюк все еще не дал ответа, голос Пэна опустился почти до шипения.

— Или как насчет твоей жизни? — Он мрачно усмехнулся. — Это больше, чем кто-то вроде тебя заслуживает.

На этот раз именно Крюк сделал шаг вперед, наклонившись вперед так, чтобы он мог нависнуть на 14-летним парнем.

— Не совсем верный путь, чтобы покорить меня, приятель, — тихо произнес он, поднеся губы к уху мальчика и нацелив кончик крюка ему в шею. Он снова тихо и серьезно усмехнулся. — Но я приму эту магию, пока ты предлагаешь.

Губы Пэна изогнулись в победной ухмылке.

— Значит, мы договорились? — он нахально ухмыльнулся, глядя сквозь ресницы, когда вытащил фляжку Крюка из-за пояса и поднял ее в безмолвном вопросе.

Крюк отступил назад, оказавшись вне досягаемости Пэна, забрав у него фляжку и сделав короткий глоток после того, как снял крышку — своего рода рукопожатие для них. Он увидел, что глаза Пэна потемнели при его согласии, и испытал странное чувство выполненного долга, которое он не мог объяснить.

Опустив фляжку и вернув ее на место, однорукий пират заметил явно удовлетворенный взгляд Пана, противоречащий с сияющим, ревностным блеском в глазах.

— Итак, — сказал он, нарушив тишину, — ты упомянул о новых друзьях. Полагаю, ты не скажешь мне, кто они?

Ухмылка светловолосого мальчика вернулась и заставила Крюка подумать о ребенке, отрывающем крылья бабочки.

— Я лучше покажу тебе, нежели расскажу. Ты никогда не поверишь словам, — загадочно предложил он, щелкая своими длинными пальцами в манерном жесте.

Крюк молча присоединился к нему, его любопытство взяло верх. Пэн схватил его за плечо и сделал то, о чем он никогда бы не думал, что такое возможно: они пересекли миры без каких-либо волшебных бобов или чего-то подобного.

Они приземлились в месте, которое Крюк посчитал руинами Неверленда. В отсутствие Пэна остров был полностью разрушен. Это было странно: он неизменно видел это место только во всей красе — а видеть его таким казалось чем-то неправильным.

Как будто прочтя его мысли, его спутник — непревзойденный правитель острова — махнул рукой, сворачивая магию перед ним с довольно грандиозным размахом. Крюк увидел волну густой, бесплотной жидкости, пролетевшей над землей, и на его глазах проклятый остров начал восстанавливаться.

Само время, казалось, пошло в обратном направлении. Упавшие деревья были восстановлены, скалы были вновь сформированы, пепел вернулся в исходное состояние и обгоревшая трава вновь выросла на земле. В течение нескольких секунд весь остров вернул свое былое великолепие.

Пэн усмехнулся, увидев изумление в широко раскрытых глазах на небритом лице пирата. Он щелкнул пальцами, создавая слабый намек на шипучие искры.

— И ты думал, что видел всю мою силу, — насмешливо упрекнул он, прежде чем отправиться в джунгли, оставляя Крюка следовать за ним.

Они быстро пробирались через знакомый лабиринт кустарника и листвы, Пэн явно сделал скидку, чтобы Крюк мог идти с ним в ногу, так как он был единственным, кто знал, куда они идут. Крюк мысленно рассмеялся над чередой насмешек, в которые превратилась его жизнь. В последний раз, когда он был здесь, все, чего он хотел, — это сбежать с острова и от Пэна, и вот он блуждает в самом его сердце, и только Пэн был в качестве проводника и защиты.

Когда звезды стали единственным источником света, благодаря вечным сумеркам острова, мальчик привел их к предыдущему месту своего укрытия, где их ждал круг зажженных факелов — и это было не все.

Крюк оказался в окружении легко узнаваемых потрепанных коричневых плащей. Но лица были явно _не_ знакомы — и также были два очень знакомых.

Легко узнаваемым — что неудивительно — был Феликс, правая рука Пена. Другим знакомым лицом был тот, в кого ему было трудно поверить.

Когда Феликс занял свое место рядом с Питером Пэном, их лидер поспешил всех представить.

— Познакомься с моими новыми Потерянными Мальчиками. Покойный шериф Грэм из Сторибрука, — он указал на медноволосого мужчину, одетого в кожаную куртку, брюки и серую рубашку с жилетом на пуговицах, прежде чем сделать то же самое с последней фигурой — к тому же оказавшейся единственной женщиной. — И вы оба уже знакомы, я полагаю.

Крюк утвердительно кивнул.

— Малефисента, — любезно поприветствовал он кудрявую колдунью. — Вижу, ты свободна от того, что королева сделала с тобой.

— Она благодарит меня за это, — вставил Пэн, прежде чем женщина смогла даже открыть рот, бросив на неё злорадный взгляд через плечо, перед тем как сменить тему. — Теперь, когда мы все познакомились, давайте поторопимся, верно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, демон пробрался в центр разномастной команды злодеев и обратился ко всем.

— Я вернулся из мира мертвых, чтобы вернуть то, что было украдено у меня, — объявил он тихим, но уверенным тоном, глаза были наполнены угрозой и злобой, которые так хорошо знал Крюк. — Моя победа, моя жизнь, моя семья, они всё украли, но теперь я могу вернуть _всё это_. И, благодаря мне, и все вы. Вы можете вернуть то, что по праву принадлежит вам, и наказать воров, которые отняли это у вас.

Потерянные мальчики громко ликовали, крича и потрясая кулаками в воздухе, в то время как Малефисента и охотник скромно аплодировали. Посреди всего этого, Крюк понял, что задается вопросом, как именно Пэн планировал выполнить это обещание.

И, что еще более важно, как он вернулся из мертвых?


End file.
